


Day Eighteen: Mara & Noah

by claryherondale



Category: The Mara Dyer Series - Michelle Hodkin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Just Married, One Shot, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryherondale/pseuds/claryherondale
Summary: Day 18 of My 31 Favorite ShipsMara and Noah have their first night together as husband and wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just smut, so don't read this if that bothers you. Also, I'm sorry all of my fanfics are so ooc.

The night sky was blurring past us as we sat in the backseat of a black car with tinted windows. Streetlights shot by outside like shooting stars, bright and wishful. Noah held my hand in between us, our fingers interwoven together, while he pulled a bottle of champagne out of an ice bucket in front of us. The driver of the limousine was quiet and professional, and he understood that we were just married newlyweds, still clad in our wedding attire—he was courteous enough to put up the partisan without us even having to ask.

He let go of my hand and grabbed two glass flutes, nodding at me. “Mrs. Shaw, would you like another drink?”

“I’m already pretty tipsy,” I said, contemplating. “But this is a night to celebrate, so sure.”

Noah chuckled softly, such a welcome sound, and poured us both more champagne. I took mine gratefully, sipping the bubbly alcohol that we were now just barely legal enough to consume. By the time we had finished our drinks, the driver had pulled up to the hotel. We thanked him, tipped him, and then went up to the honeymoon suite that was far more excessive than necessary. However, Noah had insisted that he provide us with the luxury, and I had to admit—it was nice to indulge.

Noah paused at the door, smiling at me, and said, “Now, Mrs. Shaw, I know that we are not at the final destination for our honeymoon yet. That being said, this is going to be our first night as a wedded couple. May I?”

He gestured, and I knew what he meant. “Of course you may.”

It helped that I was a little drunk. He picked me up off of my feet, slinging my legs over his arm and cradling my back. He opened the door and carried me in over the threshold.

“Traditional,” I commented as he set me back down.

He winked at me. “It felt necessary.”

The room was large and pristine; there were rose petals spread all over the carpet and bed. The purple sheets were pulled up without a single wrinkle, and the pillows were spotless. There was more champagne that we didn’t even bother to touch—we were already tipsy enough. Noah leaned down and kissed me just briefly.

“I’m going to go out onto the balcony and have a smoke, alright?” 

“Whatever you’d like,” I said, though I was secretly grateful to have a moment alone.

He turned around, pulling a box of cigarettes and his lighter out of a pocket in his suit. He opened the doors to the balcony and then shut them behind himself, knowing quite well how Americans—me included—felt about smoking. Curtains hung over the balcony’s windows, so I couldn’t see him and he couldn’t see me. 

Good. I needed a moment to ready myself.

I found my suitcase in the corner of the closet, as someone in the wedding party—probably my best man, Jamie—had arranged to have our belongings that we needed for our trip brought to a bellhop who had access to our room while it was being prepared. I kept myself from rushing while I pulled the lingerie out of my bag, which I had purposely placed on top of everything else. 

I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind myself. It wasn’t too difficult to take off my wedding dress; I had chosen a simple, elegant design that allowed me both tradition and personality. I pulled my hair out of its intricate braids and let it rain down around my shoulders, though I left my makeup on. It made me look as fierce as I knew I was on the inside. It was dark and smoky, and although I knew Noah would love me no matter what my appearance was, this wasn’t for him. This was for me. 

The lingerie I clothed myself with was black; there was a lacy, nearly sheer top that cut off at the beginning of the curve of my hips and a frilly pair of underwear that fell slightly over my thighs and only wasn’t see-through between my legs. There was a thin, pale bow right below my chest and hanging off the top of my underwear. 

Stella had gone with me to buy it and had seen me in it—as I really needed another girl’s opinion—and she said she loved it, that Noah would too. But I was still nervous that he would think it was stupid. An irrational thought, obviously. The improbability didn’t erase my tenseness though.

The only way to solve that was to go back out there. So, leaving my wedding dress on the floor, I silently thanked the stars that I was somewhat drunk and that it was making the nerves less prominent.

I opened the bathroom door and returned to the room. The doors to the balcony were shut, but Noah was back inside. He was lying on the bed, his tie on the floor, his jacket shrugged off, and his collar undone. My breath caught in my throat. He looked up, a slow smile spreading across his dangerously tempting lips.

I met his gaze, keeping my own steady, as he said, “Damn it, Mara. I don’t want to take that off of you.”

I walked over to him teasingly unhurriedly and crawled on top of his lap. He sat up to meet me, and we kissed for a long moment before I parted us. He tasted of cigarettes and alcohol, of the beauty and excitement of this whole day.

“You don’t?” I asked, blinking down at him innocently.

He made a sound of restraint deep in the back of his throat. “Alright, so that was the first lie of our marriage.”

I laughed as he started kissing my neck, his lips leaving a fiery trail along my skin. My fingers went for the buttons on his shirt, and I began undoing them hastily, until we were able to get it off. He sucked and bit harshly at the nape of my neck, certainly leaving marks, but I loved it. Noah ran his hands along my bare sides, but he waited for me to slide my hand under the waistband of his pants before taking it any further.

As soon as I did, however, he all but ripped my top off. He kissed my lips with bruising strength, his hands wandering up and along my chest. I gasped as he rubbed intimate spots on my breasts expertly, my whole body quivering with anticipation.

I felt him smile smugly against my lips at my reaction, and I parted our kiss so that I could focus more on the skills that I had been working on since the first time we were together. 

I rubbed my hands against him intimately, and his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a strained expression as he tried to keep himself from being overly expressive. I kissed him just lightly, and when he moved his mouth away from mine, his lips closed over one of my breasts. He was breathing hard against me. He lusted for control, always, but I had it right now.

I removed myself from him, and he helped me pull off his pants and boxers. I pushed him back against the pillows and crawled up his legs until I could position myself to enclose him in my mouth. I looked up at him as I did, and his features were alive with complete ecstasy. 

After a few minutes, he urgently said, “Mara, Mara, I need you to stop.” I immediately did, fearing that I had done something wrong. I looked at him worriedly, and he must have read the insecurity through my eyes, because he quickly continued, “No, Mara. It wasn’t anything wrong—it was just that you were doing it, well, too right. I thought you might want to have sex before I finish.”

I smiled a little bit, somewhat proud of myself. “Oh, well. Good, then.”

“Would you like me to return the favor?”

I nodded more eagerly than I would have liked to, and he swiftly pulled me up farther on his body and then flipped us over so that I was on my back. Noah kissed down my stomach until he found the spot between my legs. He gently pulled my scanty underwear off, and then used his lips and tongue against me in ways that were quite unfair. His fingers explored me as I moaned quite loudly. He seemed to know when I was about to reach my peak because, although I wasn’t going to stop him, he moved his mouth away from my body regardless.

We were both still a little tipsy, but it was just enough to take the edge off of things and allow us to concentrate only on one another.

Noah, however, maintained a smidge of common sense. “I know you just got on the pill recently, but how long ago was it?”

“Slightly over two weeks. We’re good. It only takes a week for it to start working.”

He shifted himself so that he was back over my body, and as he adjusted himself over me, he gently moved his naked body against mine. I knew what he was doing. And I gave in: after a few moments, I started pleading for him. 

He smiled and whispered in my ear, “I love you, Mara Shaw.”

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t tease me like this,” I murmured breathlessly.

Noah stopped for a moment, his features turning serious. “Mara, I hope you don’t really believe that. Despite the fact that I married you, somewhat proving that I do truly love you, this type of sex isn’t what I would do with anyone else. If I was with another girl, I would fuck her fast, not caring about her pleasure, and then request for her to leave. Because that would be someone I didn’t care about. I’m not exactly a nice person—to put it into your terms, I am, in fact, an ‘asscrown’.” I laughed at that. “I want to make this the best experience for you that I possibly can, Mara. I always want to. Because I do. I do love you.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered. “Don’t make me beg anymore. Please.”

He kissed me again, first softly with growing tenderness, and then he entered me agonizingly slowly. I wrapped my legs around his back, and Noah moved against me with escalating friction; I was moaning rather loudly, and he was making soft, sexy noises into the crook of my neck. His hand moved down into the nearly nonexistent space between our bodies and began playing with my pleasure center while he thrusted in and out of me. That right there almost sent me over the edge, but I stopped him. I pulled him harshly against me and then shifted us so that I was on top of him.

I looked down at Noah as I moved over him, and he was watching me, his lips parted slightly, his breathing harsh, the muscles of his abdomen tense, his eyes dilated with both love and lust. 

“Fuck, Mara,” he moaned. 

“I believe you are fucking Mara,” I retorted. 

He laughed breathily. I leaned down and kissed him as I reached my climax, overwhelming everything as I continued to move up and down on top of him.

I continued my movements, my body feeling reborn and extremely sensitive against the sustained sensation. Noah curled his fingertips around my hipbones, and I felt them tighten as he came into me. He had a look of pure euphoria on his angelic face as he whispered my name over and over again.

After he was done, I fell to the bed beside him, and he wrapped me in his arms.

“Did I mention that I love you?” said Noah.

“Maybe once or twice,” I told him.

I curled into his body, and he whispered sweet nothings to me as I drifted off to sleep. Just before my eyes slipped shut, I caught a glimpse of his feather-knife necklace glinting on his smooth, bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint for tomorrow's ship:  
> 4 ever


End file.
